


Owltober 24th: Witchsona

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [24]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Construction, Gen, Illusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Max works on a project
Series: Owltober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Kudos: 26





	Owltober 24th: Witchsona

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something about my Witchsona, Max! Very original name, I know. I haven't put a lot of thought into her, but this was a fun little starting piece.

Max had been struggling with this spell all weekend. Even though multi-tracking was allowed at Hexside, there still wasn’t any cross-track teaching so it was up to the students to figure out how mixing magic worked. Thankfully mixing magic wasn’t actually part of their grades so this was just for fun. But Max was still frustrated. She was a smart kid! She’d do Illusion and Construction magic in tandem before, why wasn’t it working this time!

To back up a step, Max had an idea for a prank. The idea is that she wanted to replace a number of the second-floor tiles with enchanted tiles to make it look like there was a large hole in the floor. But not only that, it would randomly activate and deactivate, and if a teacher was near it would stay inactive. All of this was fairly simple in concept but getting all of these extra conditions to work together and not overload the tile material was difficult.

She knew that spreading the magical load across multiple tiles would certainly reduce the strain, but she was trying to enchant just one tile with an equivalent amount of magic to what the load would be across the installation and the tiles just kept cracking. She could get some of the features in but not all of them, at least not without some major refactoring somewhere in her magic usage.

She was musing over the possibilities when the front door of her apartment cracked open and her mom walked in. She had a position on the council for the Construction Coven, so she was always home pretty late. Her mother smiled at her warmly as she hung up her overcoat, then looked over the debris on the living room table. “Working on a project Maxxie?”

Max nodded, trying to decide how much to tell her mother. It wasn’t technically a lie if she said it was a project FOR school, right? “Yea I’m just doing some research on a possible school project. I keep trying to get some long-lasting illusions to take on these tiles but they keep cracking.” Her mother nodded, thinking. “The main problem is I have a lot of conditionals that use a lot of magical energy so they’re just, overloading the tiles.”

Her mother thought it over for a moment. “Well if you’re already pumping a lot of magic into the tiles, why not just get a more resilient material and add another illusion on top to make it look like tile?”

Max’s eyes lit up.  _ Why hadn’t I thought of that! _ “Mom that’s a great idea!” She jumped up, wrapping her mother in a quick hug. “I know exactly what I need.” She started running towards her room.

“Dinner in an hour ok? We’re going to get takeout again.” Her mother called after her, chuckling at her daughter’s excitement. She’d surely be expecting a call from Bump tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
